


Leben/Sterben

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, seine Beziehung zu seinen Söhnen und der Unterschied zwischen Leben und Sterben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leben/Sterben

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts von einer Freundin: 
> 
> "I used to wonder  
> about living and dying -  
> I think the difference lies  
> Between tears and crying"  
> aus "Border Line" von Langston Hughes
> 
> \- mindestens zwei Drabbles zusammenhängend, höchstens 200 Wörter jeweils  
> \- Kein Happy Ending kram

**Leben**

  
Ein Balanceakt zwischen richtig und falsch, hell und dunkel. Grenzland. Alles schien schon lange völlig sinnlos, wertlos. Worte konnten ihn nicht trösten, nicht beruhigen. Er holte tief Luft und stieg endlich aus dem Wagen, schlich näher.  
Vorsichtig spähte er durch das Fenster in den Raum, wartete. Eine Gestalt erschien in seinem Blickfeld, groß und ein wenig schlaksig. Ein Lächeln zog über Johns Gesicht, als er seinen Sohn sah. Sam sah glücklich aus. Der Junge hatte ein normales Leben, das, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte.  
Eine einsame Träne rollte über Johns Wange und er wusste, dass er doch noch lebte.

  
**Sterben**

  
Bei seinem Eintreten ging das Licht an.  
"Wo warst du?" Dean war müde gewesen, aber er war ein Jäger. Darauf trainiert, niemals zu tief zu schlafen, um drohende Gefahr zu überhören.  
"Nirgendwo."  
John ging zum Bett, trat die Schuhe von seinen Füßen.  
"Sam."  
Eine Feststellung, keine Frage. Er hob den Blick, sah seinen älteren Sohn an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und er konnte sehen, wie tief in Deans Seele ein weiteres Stückchen starb. John antwortete mit Schweigen, legte sich auf das Bett und wandte sich ab.  
Er hatte geweint, als Mary gestorben war. Jetzt nicht mehr. John war längst tot.


End file.
